infinite_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen of Shadows
The Queen of Shadows is the sixth installment in the ''Infinite Series ''Universe and the third book of the ''Infinite Series' ''Phase 1. Divided into three arcs, the story takes place in the 20th century. However, this time around, it depicts the aftermath of the Second World War and shows the journey certain individuals must undergo to pursue the creation of S.H.I.E.L.D. and survive plenty other discoveries that may just impact the future Ayden has been preparing for, for a very long time. Summary Before Agent Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team, who vowed to protect those who can not, from threats they can not imagine, there was, of course, Ayden Jaubert and Agent Peggy Carter, both who took the same oath in another era, where women were not recognized as equal to men: not so smart, not so strong. But hell has no fury like either of these women scorned. In 1946, when the Second World War ended, Ayden Jaubert did not find peace. After losing her best friend Leonard Dorian all over again, her close friend Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes— the man she loved, she finds herself working for the SRR (Strategic Scientific Reserve) alongside her good friend Peggy Carter and has to find a balance between her administrative work and the secret missions she's caught herself doing on Howard Stark's behalf. Plot SSR Arc The war had just ended, but the battle had all but met its means. With Peggy Carter long transferred to another state, Ayden Jaubert finds herself having to live a double life once again as she settles in the normality of living with her roommate Colleen O'Brien, whilst secretly heading off to the SSR New York Headquarters, during the day, where, much like her fellow female co-workers, she was stuck working the desk. One morning, Ayden managed to slither her way into a meeting where it was then revealed that Howard Stark had just been accused of having sold his most lethal weapons to the enemies of the country. It wasn't until later that night after she'd assaulted Edwin Jarvis who she believed was going to attack her first, did she reunite with the genius, playboy and multimillionaire and learned the truth behind the accusation made against him. After testing the man in an attempt to see whether he was telling the truth or not, Ayden relented and accepted the challenge of working for him in secret against the SSR to discover who was really behind this fraud and clear his name. Subsequently entrusted with his butler's service at her disposal, Ayden returned to her workplace where she learned from officer Daniel Sousa, who was mildly crippled during the war, that Agent Jack Thompson, her considerable nemesis and a very arrogant man, looking for a promotion, would lead the investigation and would follow the trail of a club owner— Spider Raymond who sought to sell Stark's invention. Upon hearing Raymond's only interests aside from money were blond and redheaded women, Ayden requested a sick day under the pretense of suffering from "ladies things," then snuck, later that night, into the club in disguise, filling the role of an attractive redhead perfectly. Upon hearing Raymond's only interests aside from money were blond and redheaded women, Ayden requested a sick day under the pretense of suffering from "ladies things," which she was instantly granted, and used her excuse to commence her mission, later that night sneaking into the club in disguise, filling the role of an attractive redhead perfectly. Incidentally, she found the first invention that was meant to be but a mere formula had been weaponized, and, after Jarvis' help to neutralize the explosive, she found herself losing her roommate to death after being shot in the head by a man in a green suit. KGB Arc New Dawn Arc Cast * Nina Dobrev as [[Ayden Jaubert|'Ayden Jaubert']] * Derek Klena as Leonard Dorian * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes * Alexandra Daddario as Rebecca Barnes * Emile Hirsch as Alex O'Connell * Hugh Jackman as [[Logan|'James Howlett']] * Liev Schreiber as [[Victor Creed|'Victor Creed']] * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Tommy Lee Jones as Colonel Chester Phillips * Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt / Red Skull * Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark * Patricia Velasquez as Gabriella Haller * Toby Jones as Arnim Zola * Stanley Tucci as Dr. Abraham Erskine * Neal McDonough as Timothy « Dum Dum » Dugan Derek Luke as Gabe Jones * Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita * JJ Feild as James Montgomery Falsworth * Bruno Ricci as Jacques Dernier * Michael Brandon as Sénateur Brandt Appearances Locations * Arctic * Greenland * Tønsberg, Norway * New York City, New York ** Strategic Scientific Reserve Brooklyn Facility ** Stark Expo * Wheaton, New Jersey ** Camp Lehigh * Buffalo, New York * Milwaukee, Wisconsin * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Chicago, Illinois * Washington, D.C. * Austria ** HYDRA Headquarters ** Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility * London, England ** Strategic Scientific Reserve Headquarters ** Whip & Fiddle * Azzano, Italy * France * Belgium * Poland * Greece * Czechoslovakia * Bavaria, Germany ** Castle Zemo Category:Phase 1